


Take me Home

by Thatlonelygirlwhowrites



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatlonelygirlwhowrites/pseuds/Thatlonelygirlwhowrites
Summary: An AU that covers the events of Zou and Whole Cake.Nami and Sanji falling for each other and the challenges they would face for their love.
Relationships: Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji, Sanji/Nami, Sannami - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short. Recently I reached One Piece and I wanted to make this kind of 'What if' scenario for Nami and Sanji. I apologize if this is a little ooc! ( I tried my best tho' QwQ) I hope you like it!

**_  
_ **

He was hanging in the air. His body nonresponding the movements his mind desperately was yelling at him to do. Scared? Like hell he was, but there was something more important for him at that moment. His friends were scared and crying at the events that were going on at that moment. He remembered how he sprinted when he heard that his friends, specifically Nami, were in danger. He even abandoned the other woman in order to arrive like a knight and protect his lady like he had always promised, but now, he was trapped… Fuck this impotence! He felt useless, he was supposed to be one of the strongest, the one whose duty was to protect others, but now… now he was no less than a fly trapped in the enemy’s trap. So he did the only thing he felt he was worth for, he opened his mouth and shout at the them to run and save their lives.

\- Don’t do anything! Run! Use Coup de Burst!- He screamed with all his might.

Hearing those words set panic on her. How on earth did he dare to think that they would abandon him to die like that! That self sacrificing idiot…

\- We can’t do that! – She screamed.

‘Do what I can do’ the impact of those words felt heavy at that moment. She gathered the courage she didn’t knew she had and grabbed her clima tact, it was her turn to save him along her friends, even though she knew they were no match for the monster above them. It was strange, whenever it was about him. She seemed to fear nothing.

\- Overheat! – The man in pink screamed and a whip appeared.

An awful feeling set on her chest. Nobody could do anything, he was done for. They were far away from him, reduced to spectators. A miracle, that was what everyone needed at that moment.

\- Room! – Someone screamed at the distance.

In a moment he landed on the ship. That Tra-guy had saved him. He was safe, injured but safe… and most important, everyone were safe. Next thing he knew his injuries were treated, they were arriving at Zou and now, they were going as ‘Curly Brow Pirates’. Everything was happening so fast. He sat staring at the ocean, giving a drag at the cigarette he had in his mouth, everything was stressful. He never imagined he could be a captain or whatever he was at this moment but he did not mind that right now. The name though… it was Nami’s idea, he loved it. Talking about her, he couldn’t believe his luck! He was going on a mission with her, meaning that he would have to spent time with her, he would have gone full ‘Mellorine mood’ if it wasn’t for the fact that right now he needed to be serious as possible. They were at his charge, it was his obligation to protect them so he had to be mature at the moment. He felt tired and his body was killing him, but right now wasn’t the moment to rest or complain. He had to protect them all but a doubt was setting on his mind, the previous fight and the fact that if it wasn’t for Law’s intervention everyone would be dead never leaving his mind.

She saw him sitting by himself dragging his cigarette in an exaggerated way, she knew it was a habit of his when he was under a lot of pressure. And how could he not be? Nobody imagined things could turn the way they turned. Lots of things happening in short time. She remembered how moments ago he was almost killed in front of her without nobody being able to do anything. The same awful feeling appeared again. She never thought she could lost him and that day had been just a close call a warning that he or everyone for the mater, could be gone in mere seconds. She was more than grateful with Tra-guy, if it wasn’t for him, Sanji, her Sanji would be… A part of her heart broke at that thought. Lately, she had been thinking a lot about the cook, specially after the events in Punk Hazard where he did everything to fulfill her wish of saving the kids. She couldn’t forget how he thrown himself head first at danger for those kids who were crying for help. He always joked about being a knight, but at that moment, he had truly acted like one. It was more than enough to awaken something in heart. But then the body swap came and… That idiot! And the again, when he regained his body, his injured body, the only thing he said was that he was glad that his body was injured and not hers. That idiot… was always kind to her. The more she thought about it, the more confusing it came, but now she couldn’t, no, she mustn’t worry about that strange feeling. She had to focus on lead them on the right way. It was for him. It was for everyone, she meant to think it was for everyone. Her eyes laid on him again and before she knew what she was doing, she walked towards him and sat next to him. Before she could say anything, he began to talk.

\- Nami – san – He said – I’m sorry.

Her eyes opened in surprise, what was he apologizing for? 

\- I couldn’t protect you… I’m supposed to be one of the strongest, but today… I was so useless.

Before he could say anything she interrupted him.

\- Idiot – She said – you did everything you could, you fought a warlord, you even wanted to sacrifice yourself for us! All we could do was watch how you were almost killed – her voice began to break – I … was so worried.

Something in him snapped when he heard her say she was worried about him. His self control was gone and he went in his ‘Love hurricane mood’ 

\- Was Nami – San worried about me? Do you love me now Nami – Swaaaan? 

If it was other times, a vein would have jumped on her forehead, but somehow hearing that question, made her think about the feelings that her heart had recently unblocked. Being her usual self and not being able to express herself, she only smacked his head. 

\- Sanji – kun – She said while smiling at him – thank you, for everything.

They were staring at each other now, smiling and a warm feeling set the mood. She had never realized how handsome he was. Despite being injured, he still looked attractive, his blue eye looking at her brown ones. She never realized the kindness and the tenderness that kept his gaze. It was like looking at something unknown for the rest. Something that was only meant for her. He had realized that he loved her a long time ago, it was not only how gorgeous she was, her personality, that could be smart and rude when it needed to be but could change to sweet and kind according to the situation were the principal factors that made her win his heart .No matter what happened or who appeared, he would always choose her among everything and everyone. But staring at her eyes… it was something new, something that made him love her more. Her beautiful brown eyes held that bravery and boldness that he loved so much. He wish he could close the distance between them.A warm feeling was setting in the mood. Both of them were looking at each other as if only them existed in the world. It was their world. A scream broke their moment and when they turned their heads to see what was happening. A ship appeared, and it was not any ship. It was Big Mom’s Ship.

He couldn't believe his luck…


	2. It feels like a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrived at Zou where everything seems to be going well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank for the feed back in the last chapter, it really means a lot!! :)  
> Again, sorry if it seems a little OOC, I tried my best QwQ

It was already late at night. Luckily they had managed to put up with the emperor’s ship. The fight has been intense, everyone had given their best in the battle, even that idiot Caesar had been useful. It was funny it kind of reminded him of the time when he and the marimo used their captain as a net to counterattack the marines. He chuckled silently. He was tired, his body screaming at him to rest, two life or death situations in a day had been more than enough action but he couldn’t let himself rest yet, he had to make sure they were safe first. He wished things would calm down when they arrived at Zou. Then again, it was asking too much from life. His body was feeling really sore, ‘Not yet’ he thought.

She was making her way back to her room when she saw him from a distance. He looked tired. Their previous battle must have left him worn out. She remembered how she mentally begged that their captain denied his request to attack the ship. He had just survived the attack of a warlord and now he was fighting an emperor. It was interesting, but he made her feel brave, she always preferred to back off of battle or even avoid participating in them but this time she didn’t hesitate to use her climatact to attack the other boat. He even complimented her and strangely that made her feel happy. She walked towards him.

\- Sanji – kun – She said.

\- Ah Nami – san! What brings your beautiful presence here?

Being closer to him allowed her to appreciate how tired he looked. He even looked a little older.

\- You should have some rest; you look really worn off.

-Is Nami – swan worried about me? – He asked trying to put on his usually mood but it came with less energy than he expected. He was tired.

-You have already done more than enough today. Go to sleep.

-I can’t. – He simply said as he lighted a cigarette.

Something clicked inside her mind. Of course he wouldn’t rest, knowing him, he would want to guard the ship to be sure they would be safe. Idiot Sanji, always prioritizing everyone above himself. He was too kind for his own good. Again that strange feeling. She sat beside him.

\- Nami – san?

\- I’ll guard the ship with you tonight – He opened his mouth to protest but she put a finger on his lips, this caused him to blush a little.

\- Take it as a thanks for everything you have done for us today.

\- Does that mean that you love me now Nami – san?!

This caught her off guard and now she was the one blushing. Seeing this, Sanji’s eyes went wide open and his nose would have bleed if it wasn’t for the fact that he choked on his cigarette. This caused Nami giggle a little, her laugh was a melody for his ears. A little embarrassed he joined in her laugh. After that moment they spent the night talking about anything and everything. They have always spent time together, more than they did with the rest of the crew and they even enjoyed each other company, but that night felt special.

Next morning Nami awoke and realized she was resting her head on Sanji’s lap. She would have punch him away out of embarrassment but she felt really comfortable. Looking at him she realized that he didn’t sleep at all.

They arrived at Zou, woke everyone up and changed their outfits before leaving the ship.

\- We match – Sanji told Nami as he smiled.

Noticing the funny coincidence, she giggled.

When they finally arrived at the island. They weren’t expecting what they found. They were attacked by its habitants, but then they learned that they were only defending themselves. The country was a total mess. Someone had committed a mayhem, the citizens were intoxicated and at the verge of death. They decided to help them. Fortunately, the venom that was used was created by Caesar which meant that he knew how to revert its effects, of course he was blackmailed to do that. Chopper made a cure and was tending everyone at a hospital with the help of the minks along with Brook. Nami and Sanji were feeding the rest of the population. Between feeding and helping, they exchanged looks and smiles. Sanji noticed once more the kidness of Nami towards those in need. He was falling for her once more. Nami already knew Sanji was passionate with feeding others and not let them starve, he was so sweet. Again that strange feeling but it wasn’t bothersome.

At the end of the day they felt wholesome, they saved the minks and now they have befriended them, they were nice people.

It was already night and Nami was lying on a sheep’s belly, it’s name was Yomo and he was very comfortable. She was about to close her eyes when she saw a blond head lean out. She smiled. He asked her if could lie beside her tempting his luck anticipating rejection but to his surprise, she let him. They were looking at each other’s eye for the umpteenth time in the day as they talked about all that had happened. Sanji’s eye shone like a child as he talked about how he loved feeding them, this made her giggle, he said how he loved this ‘garchu’ thing and how the ladies were affectionate which made her roll her eyes. Nami was saying something when she noticed that Sanji had fallen asleep. After restless days, he could finally rest. She noticed how his face looked so peaceful. She felt tempted and tenderly caressed his cheek, moving her hand until she reached his hair and began to stroke it. His soft hair combed with her fingers and she smiled. Again the same weird feeling, but this time she knew what it was… She was in love. Who would have thought that someone like her could fall in love? And for an idiot like him. A sweet and kind idiot like him. She smiled as she fell asleep.

Next morning Sanji woke up and the first thing he noticed was Nami’s angelical face asleep and close to him, very close to him. He almost fell from Yomo’s belly surprised but at the same time he thought that he could die at that very moment and he would be happy. He got up and headed to prepare breakfast for the whole island. His smile never leaving his face.

That day the minks were preparing a festival in honor to them. They even gave them clothes that were typical of the island. Wanda was dressing Nami when Sanji arrived. He looked at her and lost his self control. She looked like a goddess in that dress. She ran to her screaming ‘garchu’ but Nami being herself, punched him away. She realized what have she done and ran to look for him. Sometimes she wished she could express herself better. This guy was the only one who could get a lot of reactions for her before she could repair in what was she doing. She found him dancing with the minks. It was an adorable sight.

\- Nami – swaaaaan!!

Nami couldn’t hold back a laugh. Sanji skywalked towards her and extended his hand.

\- Would this lady grant me this piece? – He said.

\- Sanji – kun – She said as she extended her hand.

He carried her bride style until they reached the floor. Nami was amazed ‘so this is what it feels to walk on air’ she thought. They enjoyed themselves as they danced that day. Everything was so perfect that they forgot the situation that they were facing at the moment.

It was next morning and Nami woke up, she remembered the events of yesterday and a smile drew on her face. Lately she smiled way too often but she liked it. She went out of her room and spotted Sanji.

\- Sanji – Kun! – She called him.

When he saw her, he skywalked towards her. Now he was standing beside her.

\- What do you wish my precious Nami – san? – He said.

\- I just wanted to spend time with you – She said.

\- Does that mean that Nami – san loves me now? – He said smirking and leaning closer to her.

Nami leaned closer to him, they were so close and their eyes met. When Sanji was leaning closer, Nami drew back and began to run in a playful way.

\- Catch me if you want to know. – She said as she winked at him while she was running.

Sanji was stunned, he expected to be pushed around, he didn’t see this coming, but he wouldn’t loose this chance. He chased her, giving her a little advantage, but then he sprinted and caught her form behind. She turned around to face him, her heart beating like crazy. He looked at her face, he couldn’t believe what was happening. They were really close, their noses almost touching. Eyes locked in each other’s. Hands on her waist and her hands on his chest. Hearts beating like crazy.

\- Say, Nami – san – Sanji said breaking the silence.

\- What is it Sanji – kun? – Nami said playing innocent.

\- I caught you – He said smirking. – Answer Nami – san.

\- Is that an order ‘Captain ‘? – She said teasing him.

He only giggled.

\- Gurugawaras – He said as if he still couldn’t believe it.

Nami giggled as she traced his eyebrow with her finger. This caused him to blush. They were smiling as their eyes met again. The mood was perfect. They were alone, in their own world. A gentle breeze hit them. The silence was comfortable. He decided to risk everything and made his move. He leaned closer and closer until their lips met. He closed his eyes. His hands never leaving her waist. He perceived that she smelled like tangerines. She fell for her once more.

She saw his face leaning closer and closer. She felt his lips meeting hers, she closed her eyes, her hands on his chest. The smell of tobacco invaded her. She felt safe in his arms. Feelings that she didn’t knew she was capable of feel invaded her. Their hearts beating like crazy. It was a moment only meant for themselves. It felt like a dream. Everything was perfect. Little did they know the hell that wait for them.

\- My eyes would pop out if I had eyes, Yohoho – Brook whispered at the distance at what he was seeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this attempt of writtting! （⌒▽⌒）  
> Sorry for the long chapter. I got a little carried away ⊙﹏⊙  
> Also if you wish to follow my tumblr: eromarimo.   
>  ~eromarimo~


	3. It was too good to be real.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally were happy and together... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for not writting last week, I was so bussy QwQ. But here is the new chapter! Also sorry if it's too long, there was so much that I wanted to write (TTwTT)

After they separated from the kiss, they couldn’t help but smile. They felt wholesome. Nami looked at him with a flirting smile.

-Does that answer your question, Sanji – kun? – She said confidently.

Sanji only looked at her in awe. He was blushing and she was sure that he would burst in his usual ‘love hurricane’ mood or die from a nosebleed right there, but he only hugged her hiding his red face in her neck.

-Sanji – kun? – She said.

-Mellorine – Was his quiet answer as he hugged her tightly, a smile forming on his lips.

Nami swore she could see hearts coming out from his head.

-Idiot – She said as she returned the hug, she stroked his hair as she smiled.

They stayed like that for a while.

Half a month passed after that and things were suspiciously calm. Nami had told Sanji to try not to act all lovey dovey with her because if someone knew about their relationship, things could turn problematic, it was hard for him to hold back, but he understood their situation. Despite that, nothing much has changed between Nami and Sanji, he pampered and adored her like always, it was something normal for him as well for everyone, but of course people noticed how he suddenly stopped flirting and going for garchu with the female minks, also Nami was strangely in a good mood lately.

It was night when Sanji and Nami were talking alone, she was leaning on one of the railings that gave the view of the place and he was beside her. They were talking and laughing, he stole an occasional kiss from her, hugging her from behind and giving her pecks on her cheek. She giggled as she playfully pushed him, telling him that someone could see them, seeing that he was being stubborn, she grabbed his arm and with a movement she had him against the rail. He looked at her with a mix of amazement and affection. She smirked as she leaned closer and put her forehead against his.

-We had found him – said a voice that was hiding as he watched the display a few meters above him.

-And he has a weakness – other voice said in a malicious way.

Next morning someone informed them about suspicious activity in the island, fearing that it could be another attack, Sanji told Brook to come with him to investigate what was happening. Nami insisted in going with him, he knew she was capable of taking care of herself, but he didn’t want to endanger her so he told Chopper to take care of her.

Time passed and Sanji didn’t return, Nami getting worried decided to go and look for him, Chopper couldn’t stop her so he decided to go with her without letting his guard down. He felt more than one presence, Nami seemed unaware of that, he turned on his ‘Kung Fu point ‘he could take down a pair of attackers of course, however, he was wrong, in a moment they were surrender, they tried to fight but their efforts were fruitless, they were surrounded and taken away.

Back with Sanji and Brook, they were having a confrontation with Pekoms (A servant of BigMom) and Bege (one of the worst generation), They had told them that would take Sanji with them. Pekoms had learnt that his relatives were saved thanks to the Guruwaras and told Sanji to get away showing gratitude towards them, but Bege had other plans. He shot Pekoms, leaving what looked like a corpse. Sanji and Brook were shocked at how things had turned. Bege then gave a signal and from his body emerged his subordinates, they were ready to fight them despite being outnumbered. If they didn’t stop him, it would be over for the minks. As he was about to fight, he heard a familiar voice protesting. From the shadows emerged more subordinates. They were holding Nami and Chopper as hostages. ‘How the hell did this happen?’ Sanji thought.

His eyes met Nami’s.

-I’m sorry, I got worried – Nami said. Her eyes held a mix of guilt and fear.

-I thought there were only two of them – Chopper said feeling like he had failed.

Sanji couldn’t be mad at them. However, he felt sick worried of what could happen. Another subordinate joined, he had an ugly long tongue, he murmured something to Bege who smirked as he said:

-Why don’t you come out Caesar?

‘That shitty idiot’ Sanji thought, the last thing they needed now was that idiot causing them more problems.

-Rather than stay here and make a scene, come and let's have a talk in my castle – Bege said as he pointed guns at them. – It’s an order.

-Damn, he’s in complete control – Sanji said as he felt impotence again.

They were turned ridiculously small and they entered into the human castle. They were surrounded as guns pointed at them. His friends and Caesar had been chained and tossed to the floor as if they were some kind of sacks. Sanji was sat on a large table and he was facing Bege. Sanji was taping his finger on his arm. His patience growing short.

-Thank you for waiting – Bege said – Are you hungry? Do you want some wine?

Sanji slammed his fists on the table.

-Get to the point! We don’t have time for this!

-I was asked to hand you this invitation to Big Mom's tea party.

-Cut the Crap! – Sanji said – Why would I wanna go to Big Mom’s tea party?!

-There will be a wedding.

-Screw that!

-The groom is the third son of the Vinsmoke family, Sanji Vinsmoke!

‘Vinsmoke’ Sanji thought. He hadn’t heard that name for ages, he thought he had forgotten about them. His heart raced, his blood turned cold. He felt rage and fear. This was so messed up!

-The bride is the 35th daughter of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Pudding.

His cigarette fell from his mouth at the shook .‘Bride?’ He thought. It was impossible! He refused to get married, he didn’t know that woman. He didn’t love that woman. He was already in a relationship with Nami – san and he refused to leave her. Screw this fucking wedding!

-Whaaaaaaaat?! – Chopper and Brook screamed at the same time.

Nami felt a knot in her stomach. How was this possible? Sanji couldn’t marry, they were together! She wanted to protest, she wanted Sanji to protest but she didn’t want to give them more reasons to threat Sanji, they were in a delicate situation already. However her shook made her speak.

-During a tea party they’ll held Sanji’s wedding?! – Nami said.

Sanji looked at her, their eyes were full of pain, fear and shook.

The card was thrown at Sanji and he felt visceral rage just looking at it. ‘Vinsmoke’ he saw red, his heart rushing, his veins jumped on his forehead. Nami was scared, she had never seen him react like that.

-I thought I had got rid of them – Sanji said without noticing he had spoke.

He greeted his teeth to the point he thought his jaw would crack. Fire was emerging from him.

-Sanji – Kun, what is this all about? – Nami said trying to hide her worries and failing.

-Are you gonna get married? – Chopper asked. Nami felt her the knot tighten in her stomach and Sanji’s blood boiled even more.

-Who made the decision without asking? – Sanji said.

-Your family of course, having your surname means you are ill breed – Bege said.

‘Sanji – kun’s origins’ Nami thought. She told Chopper and Brook that once Sanji had told her that he was from the North Blue, she remembered how he avoided the topic, she respected his privacy at that moment but she couldn’t stop feeling that there was something really wrong there. Even now that they were a couple, she never brought the topic again. Now that they all thought about it, they had met him on the east, which meant that he’d had to cross the redline when he was a child. Crossing the RedLine meant a trip to hell and they had experienced that once. Just what kind of childhood did he had? Nami felt worried for him. 

-Charlotte is Big Mom’s surname – Caesar said.

Nami’s world crumbled. An emperor was asking Sanji to marry with one of her daughters, he was going to be taken away from her. She felt powerless.

-Will he join to an emperor’s family?! Will we become her subordinates?!– Chopper said.

Nami wanted him to shut up, it wasn’t Chopper’s fault and he didn’t even knew that they were in a relationship just like the rest of the people there, but that didn’t erased the fact that the person she loved the most was going to be taken away from her. She didn’t want to take anyone’s crap, she just wished Sanji would come with a plan and they all could scape. She was asking too much from life.

-Don’t be ridiculous! – Sanji said – I will not marry a woman I don’t know!! And our captain will not become nobody’s subordinate, he will become the king of pirates!

-That’s some big talk right there – Bege said smirking

-I don’t care, if we are done, just take Caesar and leave us – Sanji said.

-You haven’t understood, have you? The invitation was only for you to see – said Bege in a voice so calm that it was scary – We are on our way.

They realized that the whole time, they have been moving.

Sanji stood up, ready to fight, he wasn’t going without fighting, or that’s what he thought until the castle began moving from the inside. He was bounded in his chair, unabble to move, the candles turned into knives and a canon emerged from the floor, everything pointing at him.

-I control the castle, and… I know your weakness – Bege said.

A scream was heard and for a moment Sanji thought that his heart had stopped. Nami was screaming, the floor was swallowing her. That bastard was using her against him! How did he know about his relationship with her anyway? He felt guilty, he should have been more careful.

-Help me! - Nami screamed without realizing. She was suffocating.

-Stop it! – Sanji screamed as he watched his beloved struggle in fear and agony– I got it now, so stop! Leave her alone!

Bege let Nami go, he watched as Sanji started to sweat, his hands trembling, even as he tried to dissimulate it, his breath was getting faster.

-Now we speak the same language – Bege said, his subordinate approached Sanji and whispered into his ear – But even if try to refuse, it’s common knowledge in the New World that you can’t turn down an invitation from Big mom, say, do you like presents? if you tried something funny, a present will be delivered to you. I wonder who’s head would you rather to have, would it be that chef at the Baratie? Someone from the okama kingdom? Or maybe… this girl’s head? – he said as he pointed at Nami.

Sanji’s chest felt tight, he had put so many people in danger. He had put his loved ones in danger.

Nami watched as he tensed, she couldn’t see his face but she watched as his hands trembled. He wondered what has that man told him. They were tormenting him.

Sanji took a cigarette and lit it. He was stressed. He had made a decision. ‘Nami – san, forgive me ‘He thought. He asked for paper and a pen.

Nami watched him, he hoped he was writing a plan, something that allowed them all go safe and sound, something that wouldn’t tear them apart… little did she know her hopes would be crushed.

Sanji approached them, the people guarding them pointed their guns at them. He got closer to Nami and gave her a note.

-Give this to Luffy and the others – He said in an apologetic tone.

Nami’s hope crashed at feeling his resignation.

They made eye contact, her eyes full of fear and desperation, his eye was tender, trying to comfort her but it was the glint of uncertainty that made her feel like she couldn’t breath.

-Vinsmoke – He said as he leaned to hug his friends. He hugged Nami tighter than the rest, it felt so wrong. He felt so distant – I never had the intention to hide anything from you – He told them – Prepare yourselves, I feel a strong presence outside.

He leaned closer to Nami to whisper something that only she could hear.

-No matter what happens, Nami – san, I’ll always come back to you, I love you.

Without warning them, he lifted them and throw them out of the human castle. It was so fast that they could barely process what was happening. They witnessed how Sanji fought them only kicking them inside the castle, Caesar was his hostage and now he was saying something about understanding way his bounty poster said ‘Only alive’. ‘Of course’ Nami thought. ‘I should have figured out sooner’ She felt silly for not noticing that before. 

The note fell to the floor unfolded, there was no plan, there was no hope. Just a note that said 'I'll be back soon, I went to see a woman'.

Her heart began to race. She got closer to what seemed like the entry of the castle.

-Sanji – kun, hurry, get out! – She said sounding desperate but she didn’t care.

It wasn’t fair, he was always sacrificing himself. He was too kind for his own good and now it was costing him something big.

-Everyone – He said – This is my problem, tell everyone I said ‘Hi’.

And he smiled. A woman with shaved pink hair and a pony tail appeared in Nami’s mind, smiling as her life was taken away in front of her daughters eyes. The castle was moving, she heard her friends crying and screaming but her eyes were dry, her voice wouldn’t come out, she just could watch how the man she loved was being taken away…

Someone was running and tripping and getting up and running again as screaming for him. She felt her throat getting raw and her knees hurting for falling so many times.

-SANJI – KUN!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback of last chapter! It really means a lot that you enjoy this attempt of writting! (TTwTT)


	4. I'll be stronger for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now she has to do what he can't do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with a new chapter! My apologies for not updating these days! College has been draining my life lately ! (＞﹏＜) but now I'm back and I'll update every week again!   
> Also I want to thank for the feedback in the last chapter, it really means a lot! TTwTT

-Namiiiiiiii!!, Namiiiii!!!

The redhaired girl that was slept listened as someone called, screamed her name. She didn’t know what time it was nor she did care. She only knew that for some reason, she felt very tired. She didn’t know why though. She tried to focus on what the little reindeer was saying.

-Luffy and the others came! They made it safe and sound! – Chopper said.

Joy and relief were the sensations that invaded her, she practically jumped off Yomo, almost falling. She was so excited to see everyone again. She was running to meet them along Chopper, the minks were cheering for everyone, everything felt perfect, way too perfect.

-Everyone! – the captain greeted them

-Oh look! That’s Nami and Chopper! – Ussop screamed happily.

They where running to the crew when a group of minks trapped them and they were unable to move due their excessive affection, congratulations and their ‘garchu’. 

-They are very friendly! – Ussop said amazed while Robin only giggled at the display of affection and happiness in front of them.

They were really happy and appreciated the joy that their new friends felt for them but they wanted to greet their friends too and they were making it impossible! So Nami out of habit and unable to process a lot of affection, threw them to her side making her way out to her friends.

-Everyone! – Nami screamed as she smiled and ran towards them.

-Oh Nami! That also means that Sanji and Brook are safe! – Luffy said.

‘Sanji’ … Luffy’s voice disappeared and everything he said was left unheard. She felt a pang in her stomach, the air was heavy and her throat felt to tight. She felt as if an ice bucket fell on her. Her tiredness made sense then… She remembered everything. Their kiss, dancing together, enjoying night talks, them being taken as hostages for her carelessness, him being threatened, forced to marry and taken away from her, his smile as he left that remembered so much of her deceased mother… It was her fault… If she had obeyed and stay with Chopper… The mood changed dramatically, a dead silence meet everybody as Nami broke down in tears as she hugged her captain. Something was very wrong… They knew that the navigator was an emotional person but this was something to be worried and the fact that they haven’t seen Sanji around, only made things worse. 

\- I’m sorry – Nami said sobbing – Sanji – kun is…

She couldn’t finish her sentence as her emotions got the best of her. It was just to painful. If she said it out loud, it will only make the events too real. 

They were making their way to meet Nekomamushi to gain more allies to their plans. With a lot of effort, Nami explained what had happened to Sanji, she expected them to take action fast, to make a plan to get Sanji back but her hopes were crushed when they began to take everything too lightly. Zoro even said that it was for best if the cook married and went away! Nami knew that it was only an attempt to mask his worries, but that comment made her blood boil. How dared he think that Sanji – kun was that kind of man?.

She and Zoro ended discussing, which was very ironic, if the situation wasn’t serious enough, someone would have made a joke about how it seemed like Nami was taking Sanji’s place to fight with the swordsman. 

They were making his problems less and to say that she was disappointed, was just so little… She noticed that Luffy directed her a questioning look, that was when she realized something, it wasn’t that they weren’t worried about him, she was overacting. But who could blame her? Her boyfriend had been kidnapped, his life was in danger and he was being forced to get married!. She wanted to scream her situation, to scream at her captain for being a dense idiot and she hated herself for being too weak and irresponsible. 

On their way, they learned about the ‘Germa 66’ a family of assassins, to learn that someone like Sanji came from such ill breed blood was unbelievable, the Sanji- kun that she knew was the kindest man on Earth, a true gentleman, a loving significant other, knowing his situation and having witnessed his reaction at their mention only made her urge to save him increase. 

After meeting Nekomamushi, they made a festival to celebrate that they were reunited now. Nami didn’t feel like celebrating, her mind was a mess. She didn’t want to ruin everybody’s mood so she decided to join but she couldn’t stop feeling that they should be going on their way to BigMom’s lands. At least, now they had a plan. The plan was that Luffy was going to save Sanji with the help of Nekomamushi and Pedro ( a mink that had some bussines with BigMom). 

Nami spotted her captain being easygoing as always. She had insisted Luffy to go with him, he refused, he said that if he took them with him, it would be like declaring a war. He had a point, it was surprising, sometimes he could be smart if he made an effort. She tried to persuade him by saying that he would need a navigator, declined again, he had Nekomamushi, Nami was getting frustrated at this point. She knew she wasn’t their best fighter but she needed to help, she couldn’t let the person she loved the most down, so she decided to do the only thing that would work with Luffy, she decided to be honest with him, or partially honest, she just told him that she felt responsible that Sanji was taken away, but she didn’t mention what happened between them. It would only complicate the situation more than it already was. Luffy didn’t seemed very convinced but at the end, he agreed with taking her, Chopper joined them too, they would need a doctor for sure! And Brook… well, he was feed up of the minks trying to eat him alive, even though he was dead! 

As she was about to gather her stuff to part, she spotted Ussop and asked him to improve her climatact. With Franky’s help, her weapon was ready to battle. She tested it and the results were wonderful, she couldn’t expect less from those two when it came to weapons. She ‘disappeared’ when her friend began to talk about bills, but she was just hiding, waiting for him to give up the idea of getting a single Belly of her. After a moment, he began to speak. 

\- Say – he said – I was just wondering, why did you insist in going with Luffy?

\- What do you mean? – She said as she went out of her hiding spot.

-I mean, we both know, that when it comes to battle, you are like me, you prefer to look for the safest option and avoid fighting at all cost.

-Are you calling me weak? – Nami said as she raised her fist.

-Wha- No, wait! – Ussop said as he shielded himself with his hands in a defensive way. – Is just that… how do I tell you this?... Is a very ‘UnNami’ thing. I was just curious, also you seemed to be very focused on Sanji this whole time, did something happened betwee- wait! Don’t hit me!

-I know I’m not brave nor a great fighter either but… is just that… Sanji- kun is always saving us, saving me when things get too dangerous, this time he was the one in danger and I… couldn’t do anything… – her voice was trembling. – He looked scared when he left… I’ve never seen him like that… so now I know that he can’t save himself… this time, we are the ones that have to save him… So I have to become stronger… or at least help as much as I can.

-‘Do what I can’t do’- Ussop said in a calm voice.

-Uh?.

-That’s what he said at that time. I kind of… understand what you mean. Back in village, when I wanted to protect Kaya, I wished I was stronger. Our captain is someone who would kick anyone’s ass if they dare to touch any of us, so don’t worry!, Also… you’ll become stronger Nami, wanting to protect someone makes you stronger.

-Ussop… thank you – Nami said as she dried her tears that she didn’t realize, had started to fall.

-Oh and going back to the topic, about the bill for the new climatact…

-Mirage Tempo!

-Nami You!!

Next morning, they left Zou, Luffy had made them land on the Sunny in a way that was very ‘Luffy like’ it had hurt, but it didn’t matter, they were on their way to rescue Sanji.

‘ Just wait for us Sanji – kun. I’m definitely going to save you! You are not getting married! ‘ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I read somewhere that Nami and Ussop are more likely to talk openly about their fears and seeing how they have somo similitudes in that aspect, I wanted to write something that reflected that. I really like their friendship (o^ ^o)  
> Also thanks for reading this chapter, feel free to leave feedback!


	5. Stubborn heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji begings to think about the consecuences of his decision...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again after a long while of not writting, I'm sorry for not updating, I've been very, very bussy lately but I found time to bring some new chapters, I hope you enjoy it! And sorry for not updating as frecuently as I wish I could! QwQ

He opened his eyes, blinked a few times and tried to shield his vision from the bothersome feeling piercing his eyes, a picture appeared in front of him, he couldn’t see what was in front of him and it took him a little effort to get a clear vision of the scene, below him he watched the Sunny, everyone were cheering and they seemed to be having a feast, he saw Luffy laughing as he stole food from Ussop’s plate, he protested at it, Franky was screaming about how ‘Super’ the food was, Zoro was drinking as if there was no tomorrow, seriously, they always nagged him about how smocking so much could give him lung cancer but no one ever complained about how the marimo drank enough to get a cirrhosis. Going back to the scene, Brook was playing the violin as Chopper put sticks in his nose and danced holding a plate and Robin only giggled at the crew, someone was missing and he knew that, he hadn’t seen her with the crew, he wanted to see her, no, he needed to see her, he scanned the scenario looking for her beautiful orange hair but he couldn’t spot her anywhere, more strange, he spotted himself, he was happily watching the crew when a seagull dropped a box, he watched as the other Sanji grabbed the box, he opened it, silence, his eyes were wide open, they looked as if they could drop from his face, he got really pale, his frame trembled and his mouth dropped open but did not make any sound, the small box fell on the floor and he heard himself screaming as tears poured down his cheeks, that’s when he saw it, a picture of her beloved girlfriend along with a heart that was still beating… 

His eyes opened, he was gasping and sweat covered his forehead, he studied his surroundings and realized that he was in Capone’s castle, he sat up and dried the sweat with the back of his hand. He sat with his legs pulled against his chest, he remembered how he had been in heaven a few days ago and then… Everything scaled so quickly, he barely could believe it and the only thing he remembered was the torn looks from his friends as he made his selfish decision and decided to go alone, not like he had any other choice though. She had run screaming his name, he was conflicted, part of him was moved, she really cared for him but… her devastated look and her anguished screams were taunting him. He made a reminder that when he came back, he would apologize to her and would pamper her more than ever. He was determinate to go and reject the wedding, maybe beat some asses if things got difficult and lastly, return safe and sound and with the guarantee that the hostages would be free and out of danger…

He laid down, his eyes felt heavy, he needed energy to think of a plan and to fight if necessary, his breath got relaxed and darkness embraced his vision… another box appeared in his vision, Zeff’s head greeted him as he opened it… Fuck sleep! Who needs it anyway?.

He lit a cigarette and stood up, wandering without any specific direction. Everything was in a constricted silence and it made him feel as if the air wasn’t enough, there were no balconies in the castle, of course, Capone was not stupid enough to let him any route of scape. He stopped by a window, he stared at it, he could break it easily if he wished, but he knew better not to do that knowing what was in danger if he did something so reckless. His cigarette was totally consumed before he noticed it. He reached his pocket, looking for a new cigarette but instead he found a crumpled piece of paper, it was his wedding invitation… His wedding… He had never thought about marriage before but he was sure that he didn’t wanted to get married by force and with someone he didn’t know. Marriage is an act of love and he can’t love someone he doesn’t know at all!

He remembered when he crashed Nami’s ‘wedding’. She looked beautiful in her white dress, that’s when he realized something, maybe it was too soon and right now he wasn’t found with the idea of marriage due the circumstances, but if in a future he could take that decision, he never wanted to get married with someone that wasn’t his lovely mellorine.

He crushed the piece of paper, the idea has been planted in his stubborn head. He had made his decision. The castle stopped and he realized that they had arrived at some kind of port, an hurricane of emotion invaded him when he realized that soon he’ll meet his destiny and had to reencounter with his ‘family’, he gulped and for the first time he began to regret coming alone, he wasn’t alone though, he had meet kind people that he loved and they loved him back… that’s why he had left them behind, he couldn’t let them take the responsibility and expose them more than he had already done. This was his problem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate a lot! QwQ and feel free to leave feed back! (人◕ω◕)


	6. Unbalance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could go wrong without the chef that knows the difference between what they can and can't eat? Everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to post a mini marathon in order to compensate the days I didn't post anything, I hope you like it!

They been navigating for what it feels forever, Nami wanted to think that there hasn’t passed much time, it was just her worries and anxiety trying to take control over her. If she didn’t focus, they could get lost for sure… well, not really Pekoms was there to guide them, but she was the best navigator and no one could deny it. As they advanced, they discovered that Carrot had infiltrated the Sunny as a stowaway without anybody noticing, worst part of all, the poor mink didn’t know that they were heading to a life or death situation instead of an adventure… great! Things were getting messier and messier as time passed and to add more to their situation, hunger began to settle in the small crew.

Someone had to cook obviously, they couldn’t fight with an empty stomach, especially the captain who always ate exaggerated quantities of food in order to compensate the amount of energy that his techniques required, the problem was that no one besides her lovely boyfriend knew how to cook. However, she knew how to do it, she could follow a recipe and the results would be decent enough to eat, but, if she entered the kitchen, his kitchen, she felt that she would break down and her reason to come would turn pretty obvious which only would complicate the situation. So she pulled a trick that she knew wouldn’t fail. 

\- I’ll cook but you all are paying me for that. – Nami said.

\- No way! You are gonna leave us without allowance! – Brook, Chopper and Luffy exclaimed at the same time.

-‘Cheapskates’ – Nami thought – So what should we do then? – She said smirking.

\- I’ll cook something! – Luffy said excitedly.

No one saw that coming and no one knew what to expect, as far as they knew, Luffy couldn’t cook for his life! Then again, they decided to have a little faith on him and it wasn’t as they had any option, they wouldn’t contradict their captain. 

After a while Luffy came out of the kitchen and as he approached them, an explosion was heard.

-Why is it on fire?!- Nami asked offended at what had happened to Sanji’s sacred place and amused at her captain’s idiocy.

-Damn! I left the stove on! – Was all he said as the kitchen exploded again. 

Round one: Kitchen: 1 Luffy: 0.

Second attempt: Minutes turned in hours and then, Luffy came out of the kitchen with an enormous pot. It didn’t look better than it smelled. The scene was atrocious, there was a little of everything mixed in a strange way, purple and blue stuff was spread in the whole attempt of dish.

Everyone screamed at the scene and Luffy thought that they were excited to eat his ‘original curry’ Nami dipped a spoon in the saucer and found that the whole thing was inedible, there was uncooked rice and was that jam?. She didn’t need to know more... And her crewmates were done with that nasty food, Pekoms even felt offended at what Luffy had offered.

The funniest thing of the situation was that their captain was offended at their reaction and decided to taste his creation and he got surprised at the horrible taste. Nami’s eyes grew wide open when she saw that Luffy was throwing the thing away, it was horrible, yes, but there was a rule that when it came to food, they couldn’t waste it.

\- How dare you waste food! Sanji- san would be mad if he heard about this! – Brook scolded him.

At the mention of Sanji’s reaction, something clicked on Nami and as if a demon possessed her, she ran to the place where they stocked their provisions, she opened that place and felt a knot on her stomach… it was empty, all their food was gone!

\- We had tons of food and it’s gone! – She said unbelieving what had happened.

-Yeah! I messed several times so I used it all! – Luffy said carelessly as always.

Nami felt her heart sank as she remembered a conversation with Sanji back in Zou, that afternoon, she saw how he was doing his best trying to save food that nobody has eaten, he was boiling and salting and making whatever was possible to preserve the food, it was kinda useless, no one would be eating it anyway, there was no way that broth could taste good after 3 days of not eating it, but talking about Sanji, there was nothing that didn’t taste great if he made it. Then she noticed something peculiar, as he tried to save the food, his hands trembled a little and he was frowning , it couldn’t be worry about the taste of food, he was confident when it comes to that, she approached him and placed her hand on the top of his hand.

-What’s wrong? – She asked him examining his frame, looking for an answer.

Sanji didn’t enter in much detail, he was someone who didn’t like to talk about his past experiences and she respected that, he only told him that the reason why he had his strict rule of not wasting food was that he had experienced starvation himself and he didn’t wish anybody go through that. At that moment, she promised herself that she would help him taking care of their provisions, it must be stressful to for Sanji every time that Luffy or Usopp stole food meaning that he would have to ration everything over and over again. 

Back to the present, she looked again at the empty warehouse, she still couldn’t believe Luffy’s stupidity! She wanted to punch him so bad, but there were priorities. Restock first, cooking for the crew second and beat her idiot captain then!

They were trying to fish anything in order to eat, after hours and hours trying, they caught weird looking fish. 

She got a bad feeling, they had never saw a fish so weird and the extravagant color didn’t made it any better. Chopper found Sanji’s book about fish and they found out it was poisonous, worst of all, Luffy had already eaten part of the fish! But on the good side, they also found out that they could eat the fish if the peeled it’s skin off.

Nami volunteered to cook this time, she knew were to find Sanji’s recipes and began to work, she wondered how would Sanji would react if he saw her cooking, she emitted a giggle at imagining Sanji cheering for her and even guiding her to get the recipe right. Before she knew, she had finished cooking, she fed everyone and they complimented her dish, a smile made it’s way on her face, she promised that once Sanji was back, she would show him her cooking skills.

She was checking Luffy’s state only to find out that the boy has worsened, if they didn’t find any antidote soon, he would die. Like a miracle a big ship appeared near them, the nearer it got, they realized that it looked like a big snail and worst of all, it didn’t have any intention of move, if they didn’t do something, it would crash with them. Nami ran to the rudder, trying to avoid the ship, as it got closer, they could see an enormous black flag with the number 66.

‘It can’t be!’ – Nami thought as her body paralyzed.

-Sanjiiiiiii! – Chopper screamed.

She heard Carrot and Brook screaming her beloved’s name too and she couldn’t hold back, her body remembered how to move, butterflies filled her stomach as she ran smiling and screaming for him.

-Sanji – kun! – She screamed and waved at him.

The butterflies seemed to die as the man looked at them, that wasn’t Sanji. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you reached 'till this point, Thank you so much! QwQ I'm curious to know your oppinions of this attempt of story! (◕ᴥ◕)


	7. In laws.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami meets her family in law and she doesn't know how to feel about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the mini marathon, I hope I can post regularly from now on QwQ.

The man that was glaring at them wasn’t Sanji, he had some resemblance with him but surely he wasn’t Sanji. Nami’s illusions crumbled and her mood sank.

-Hey, Sanji! We have a problem! Luffy got poisoned by eating fish and is dying! – Chopper cried. – Is there any antidote in that ship? – He asked with teary eyes.

The man only stared at them with indifference and Chopper began to scream his name again.

-Stop calling me Sanji! – He said annoyed as he uncovered his face. 

His appearance kind of resembled Sanji, but his hair was green and he had both eyes uncovered.

-Of course I look like him – He said with arrogance – My name is Yonji.

\- Yonji! – Everyone said impressed.

-My relationship with your friend Sanji is a secret of secrets!

‘A bratty little brother’- Nami thought.

-So he has a little brother – She said not knowing how to feel about his behavior, he was nothing like Sanji of course.

The man was staring at her so much and he didn’t try to dissimulate it… Annoyed she felt that the situation was oddly familiar. The man burst into hearts as he screamed about how cute Nami was, her eye began to tic as a drop of sweat appeared on her forehead… of course he was Sanji’s brother!

Yonji was going to go when they all noticed that Luffy had begun to cough and a rash emerged from his body, this caused a desperate reaction from the crew. He couldn’t die that way! He had survived worse than that and it would be so ridiculous for him to die because he got poisoned from eating a fish!

Chopper being the innocent kid he was, began to beg Sanji’s brother for an antidote, they wasn’t sure if it was surprising when he took his arrogant attitude and told them that he wasn’t interested in helping others, worst of all he made a comment about how they have to try and steal antidote from him as the pirates they were making fun of their ‘statuses’. 

That was the last straw, a vein popped in Nami’s head, this guy was definitely not her lovely Sanji’s brother, she refused to believe that he had something to do with the idiot in front of them!

What a jerk! – She screamed angrily. – He is so different from Sanji – Kun even though he likes girls.

Her beloved would never turn his back to someone in need unlike this moron. 

As Pedro was getting ready to fight, another person appeared, and threw Yonji out of the ship, Nami found that pretty satisfying, it was what he deserved. The person landed on their ship and only then, she realized it was a woman, she had pink hair and her outfit was pink too, looking her closer, she found her attractive and for her eyebrow she deduced it was Sanji’s sister. Brook didn’t waste time and made his typical ‘panties’ question, Nami felt shame and rage boiling, she kicked Brook and told him to stop, she was her sister in law how dared he!

She looked as the other girl got closer to Luffy, she made a creepy comment about how that kind of venom could kill a giant instantly, this only earned more distress from Chopper, ignoring him, she watched as the woman got closer and said how Luffy was luckily because that venom was her favorite.

-Let’s have it! - she said in a way that sounded so wrong.

Nami couldn’t get what was happening, then she saw how the mysterious lady got closer and closer to Luffy and licked her lips… ‘She’s not going to…’- Nami thought.

Sensual lips met her captain’s chapped ones, it seemed so wrong! She practically sucked his lips, and smooched him in a savage way, Nami’s blood evacuated to her checks as she thought about Sanji doing something like that to her, she would kill him for sure if that happened! She looked how Luffy’s color was returning to his skin, she felt relieved and kind of guilty for twisting the girl’s actions, definitely she had misunderstood her actions and… was the pink lady moaning?! That was it, that girl was weird as hell too! But at least she had helped them.. in a very unconventional way. 

The girl pulled away and Chopper asked her if she was alright, a normal human didn’t suck and swallowed poison just like that after all. 

-Of course I’m fine. I’m Poison Pink – She said as if it was the most obvious thing.

She walked away an licked her lips.

-It was delicious – She said seductively.

‘Sanji – kun can be a pervert but this surpass him! ‘ – Nami thought, the heat returning to her face. Just what was wrong with this family! She was lost in thought when suddenly she heard Luffy.

-Sanji’s sister, thank you! – He said with his cheering attitude – but – the mood felt heavy and his tone was serious – I’m taking Sanji back, he is my nakama!

‘Well said Luffy!’ – Nami thought, they were going to take him back no matter what!. 

She heard how the green brat was complaining about the woman helping them, she only looked at them smiling.

-Good luck then – She said calmly. 

Nami didn’t know how to feel about her, she was kind in a strange way, at least she didn’t act like a jerk. The big snail went away, and they headed to their destiny again.

\- I should have asked her to see her panties – Brook said.

\- I don’t even have the energy to punch you – Nami said walking away.

She leaned on the balcony of the boat, there was so much on her head and a fog has settled on her mind. She knew they were criminals, they had been informed about their cruelty and frivolity and part of her didn’t want to accept the fact that Sanji was linked to that kind of people. No, her boyfriend was kind, lovely and he had tremendous quantities of love in his heart, he never talked about his family before, in fact, she had thought that Zeff was his only family, and now she began to understand why he hadn’t mentioned any of that before. She remembered his reaction at hearing about his biological family, his face turning in a sour glare, the sweat running down his forehead and the slight tremors of his hands. Determination settled in her mind and she glared at the direction that the snail went.

‘Just you wait Sanji – kun, we are coming for you! We are gonna save you!’- She thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads this attempt of writing! Feedback is welcomed! ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
